


Home to You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Reunion sex :)This starts a little after where the show ended in 3x17.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtothestart02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/gifts).



Iris stood in the doorway of their master bathroom working lotion into her hands, wrapping up her nightly bedtime routine. She stopped for a moment and held her hand out in front of her.

Barry watched from their bed as her head leaned against the doorframe, the smile on her face all but melting his heart.

She felt his eyes on her and looked over at him.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she walked over to the bed.

She wore a short, silk, black nighty. Her hair tossed in loose waves.

She crawled beside him, leaning back on the pillows that were propped up against the headboard.

She continued to play with and admire her ring.

"It feels good to be wearing this again."

Barry's hand rested on her thigh.

"It feels good to _see_ you wearing it again."

She leaned forward, turning towards him and taking his face in her hands.

"I love you," she stated proudly.

She brought her lips to his, holding them still against his and basking in their softness before she deepened the kiss and began to move. It was slow and deliberate and made her stomach curl with excitement.

She threw her leg over his and straddled his lap, feeling a readiness beneath her.

His hands ran up the front of her thighs, settling low on her hips. He squeezed at the flesh there. Her hands wrapped behind his head, her fingers scraping at his hair, pulling his mouth closer into hers.

He pulled back a moment, out of breath.

"God I missed this. How did I ever leave you?"

Her finger traced along his slightly swollen lips and then ran along his jawline. She took in every inch of his face with her soft brown eyes.

She traced lines on his bare chest, moving from freckle to freckle, her eyes slowly wandering back up to his. She cradled his face again.

"Let's just appreciate the fact that you're here and that you're alive...and that your ring is on my finger and it's staying there forever."

He captured her lips again, smiling into their kiss. His hands travelled underneath her clothing, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her soft skin. She pushed her hips down into him, the friction causing her to moan.

He kissed his way to her ear, her head falling to his shoulder. He brought one hand around to her front and slowly slid his fingers down and against her mound.

He moved her panties to the side and felt her slickness.

"I missed feeling you like this," he whispered in her ear.

He slowly slid a finger in her warmth and worked her up. Her hips moved with him, as she rubbed herself against him. He added another finger and she bit at the skin on his shoulder, shuddering as she came.

It was quick. A testament to how much she'd missed his touch and the crazy effect he had on her.

She could tell his member was extremely hard at this point, uncomfortably confined in his pajama pants. She lifted up on her knees and tugged at the elastic waistband.

He lifted up as best he could so she could wiggle them free from his hips, discarding them and his boxers on to the floor. She took a moment to rid herself of her undergarments, but kept the nighty on.

He went to reach over at his bedside table to grab a condom, but she stopped him.

She had been on birth control for years, but she still liked the extra protection. She had always had her previous partners strap up, too worried about that .1%.

But with Barry and _only_ Barry, every once in a while, she'd have a look in her eye. She'd shake her head ' _no'_ at him and bite at her lip.

Tonight was one of those moments.

"I wanna feel you," she said as she reached between them and stroked him slowly.

His eyes rolled back and his head fell against the headboard.

She squeezed him causing his eyes to snap back open.

"Lay down and watch," she ordered him seductively, her eyes wandering down.

He moved them so that his back was flat against the mattress.

She lifted up on her knees and angled herself over him. He ran his hands up her sides again, lifting up her nightgown around her waist so he could see himself enter her.

She lowered herself down onto him, painfully slow. Her thighs spreading wider and wider until she bottomed him out inside of her. She circled her hips around and then stilled.

She watched him, his eyes glued to where their bodies connected.

Slowly she pressed her thighs closer together, lifting herself up and uncovering him inch by inch. Her slickness coated him and the air felt cold against the wetness on his length.

All but the very tip of his penis was exposed.

She moved her hips in tiny circles, teasing his tip with her warmth.

" _Iris_ ," he moaned.

She leaned forward and pressed her finger under his chin, bringing his eyes up to hers.

Her hands rested on his chest as she held his gaze.

She popped her ass back, slightly changing the angle of her hips and lowered herself onto his long, thick, shaft again.

He clenched his jaw, unable to reconcile with himself how he'd ever left her. How he'd willingly gone a week without her smile, without her laugh, without her touch. Without that feeling of being home that only she could provide.

He was actually thankful for the cautious tempo in which she lifted and lowered her hips, worried about how long he'd be able to last if she went any faster.

Not being inside her for over a week had felt like a lifetime. Sex between them was a daily thing. Often times, a twice daily kind of thing. Their bodies' need for each other was insatiable. Having denied themselves of the feeling for nine excruciating days had almost been unbearable.

Obviously the physical release was amazing, but it was the emotional closeness that they craved even more. The electricity they exchanged while making love ignited a warmth and euphoria inside both of them. It was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before and impossible to explain.

She increased her tempo, bouncing on his hardness. His fingers gripped tightly at her hips as he gave small but hard thrusts upwards.

She crossed her arms in front of her, grabbing the bottom of her nighty and lifting it up over her body.

A thin layer of sweat covered her skin, goosebumps evident as soon as her bare skin was exposed to the cool air in their bedroom.

Barry reveled in her nakedness, not having seen her like this in a short while. She was a goddess as she worked her body into his.

He drilled into her faster, and she followed his lead, increasing her own efforts.

"Iris...I'm not gonna last much longer," he warned her.

She moaned above him, her open slickness taking his pounding thrusts over and over again.

"I'm close too baby, just a little m- "

His fingers vibrated over her clit and her head threw back in ecstasy.

Her tight channel clenched around him as she found her release. She slumped forward slightly as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He hit her g-spot relentlessly, in hopes of giving her another orgasm.

He continued to pump himself inside her at superhuman speed, a tightness growing in his stomach. He came with a grunt, his warm seed mixing with her release as she came again.

"Fuck!" she cried out, thoroughly exhausted and content.

She fell forward on to his chest. He ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair as he panted from their efforts.

She lifted her hips slightly, removing his now soft cock from her warmth.

"That was unbelievable Iris."

He ran a hand up and down her back.

She reached behind them, shivering a bit when their torso's broke a part for a moment. She covered them with their sheet and rested her head back against his chest, her legs still spread on either side of his hips.

"I don't want to move," she told him. "You have no idea how much I missed the feeling of your skin against mine."

He kissed her damp forehead, playing a hand in her hair.

"I'm not crushing your lungs am I?" she asked lazily.

"No way. Breathing is easier when you're this close to me."

She let out a sleepy sigh, turning her head towards him, her chin propped up on her fist.

"Let's never go that long without each other again," she said pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

"Never ever," he replied.

She blinked at him softly, her eyes fighting to stay open. She gave him a sweet smile before resuming her place on his chest, her eyes falling shut.

He felt a calming vibration against his chest as she quietly hummed.

"Are you humming...our song?"

"Mhmm," she answered.

She borrowed herself further into his skin.

He held onto her tighter, a smile on his face and a small tear in his eye, feeling fortunate to be home with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the song she was humming is 'Running Home to You'...it's her new favorite song :)


End file.
